¿Esto sera amor?
by Naru Himura
Summary: Yahiko nota que comienza a sentir que un sentimiento surge hacia cierto pelirrojo pero no sabe el camino de penalidades que le espera para poder llegar a su corazón.


La noche se encontraba lluviosa y fría. En el dojo Kamiya, todos cenaban alegremente celebrando la derrota de Shishio.

Sanosuke ya estaba medio borracho debido a que había bebido demasiado Sake.

-¡Sanosuke despierta te tienes que ir!-gritaba Kaoru arreándole golpes pero nada, no se despertaba.

-Déjalo dormir aquí, tampoco pasa nada ¿no?-

-En ese caso yo también me quedare-dice Megumi acercándose hacía el pelirrojo-Oh Kenshin, tengo miedo de los rayos, abrazame-la chica se abraza fuerte al pobre samurai.

-¡Megumi quítate de encima ahora mismo!-Kaoru soltó al luchador y se encaro con la enfermera quien se agarro aún más fuerte al samurai-Kenshin protegeme Kaoru quiere golpearme-

-¡Y tú suéltala!-La dueña del dojo le tira un cuenco a la cabeza al pelirrojo quien cae inconsciente al suelo.

-Bueno, creo que me voy a acostar si no quiero acabar con un chichón en la cabeza-dice Yahiko quien, se levanta y se dirige a otra habitación a dormir.

Tras una hora o así todos se acostaron repartidos por las distintas habitaciones de la casa.

Yahiko dormía solo en la habitación.

Sanosuke dormía junto a Megumi y Kaoru dormía pegada a Kenshin, ahogándolo con su abrazo opresor.

-¡Kaoru suéltame! ¡Me estas asfixiando!-murmuraba el samurai quien tras zafarse del aplastante abrazo se va a dormir a otra habitación, tras ver que todas están ocupadas acaba durmiendo junto a Yahiko quien todavía no había conseguido dormirse.

El moreno noto como Kenshin entro en la estancia e intentando producir el menor ruido posible se colocó junto al moreno.

El tiempo paso lentamente y el frío aumentaba y las mantas no le daban el suficiente calor al alumno Kamiya, comenzó a temblar descontroladamente. En uno de esos temblores golpeo al pelirrojo quien se dio la vuelta y le observo.

-¿Yahiko que te pasa?-

-Nada. Estoy bien-

El pelirrojo poso su mano sobre la del otro.

-Estas helado-

-¡¿Qué haces!¡Suéltame!-

-Yahiko...-

-No me pasa nada. Déjame-Y dada por punto y final la conversación Yahiko se dio la vuelta e intento seguir durmiendo.

Unos brazos le acogieron aportándole el calor. Por un momento el joven samurai pensó en zafarse del abrazo pero poco a poco aquel abrazo se fue cargando de sentimientos extraños y raros hasta llegar al punto de no querer que le soltara.

Yahiko se sonrojo, se sentía seguro entre los brazos del samurai.

Kaoru notaba que le faltaba algo, algo a lo que agarrarse. Se despertó y se encontró con que Kenshin no estaba a su lado. Se levanto y abrió la puerta que daba al exterior. Llovía a cantaros pero con un extraño silencio. Era tan... hermoso. Cerro la puerta y se puso a buscar habitación por habitación esperando encontrar a Kenshin hasta que abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba Yahiko. Vio a Kenshin abrazado a él y al moreno muy colorado y con la mano de Kenshin entre las suyas. Y pensó lo peor.

-_No puede ser-_pensó-_No puede ser que Kenshin haya... con Yahiko-_

Cerro la puerta y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación. Abrió la puerta que daba al patio y la cerro tras de si, se sentó a contemplar como la lluvia caía y lo encharcaba todo. De sus ojos salieron lágrimas. Creía que Kenshin estaba enamorado de ella pero por lo que acaba de ver sus sentimientos hacía el muchacho no eran correspondidos.

Al día siguiente ¿Cómo actuaría con naturalidad tras lo que vio?

El día se despertó claro y sin nubes a la vista. Kaoru se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. No había dormido aquella noche.

El trinar de los pájaros despertó a Yahiko quien se encontraba en la misma posición que la noche anterior así que decidió no moverse, deseaba disfrutar un poco más de aquel momento.

Al rato Kenshin se despertó y se separó de Yahiko.

-Buenos días-dijo al observar su rostro-¿Al final pudiste dormir?-

-Si bueno... esto... gracias-

Una cara sonriente de Kenshin le alegro la mañana al joven aprendiz. Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cocina llamados por el apestoso olor que despedía lo que para Kaoru era un desayuno.

Al llegar Sanosuke a la cocina dijo-Joder Kaoru qué has preparado, esto huele demasiado mal incluso para ti-

-Pues te jodes-le contesta la dueña del dojo sin mirarle a la cara.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta?-dice Megumi haciendo acto de presencia.

_-Kaoru no se te puede notar el cabreo. Seré lo mas amable posible-_Se dijo a si misma la chica-No me pasa nada hombre. Tomad , tomad-dijo mostrándoles el desayuno.

Kaoru se sentó junto a los demás y comió entre risas forzadas e instintos homicidas.

-Bueno me voy a bañar-dijo Yahiko quien ya se estaba quitando la ropa por el camino.

-¡No seas pervertido! ¡Cámbiate dentro!-dice Kaoru.

-¡A mi no me grites monstruo repugnante!-le contesta su alumno poniéndole caras raras.

-Que encanto de niño- ¬¬ Kaoru por primera vez se sienta y no le hace caso.

-Suprimir su encanto natural es difícil-dice Sanosuke refiriéndose a Yahiko.

Ya en el baño Yahiko se despojo de sus ropas y se metió en la bañera, el agua estaba caliente.

-Ah, que ha gusto. Que fuerte lo de ayer. ¡Me sentí atraido por Kenshin! ¿Debería preocuparme por ello? Pero sentí algo tan raro cuando me abrazo. Una sensación tan extraña. ¿Esto sera... amor?-


End file.
